


Now I get it

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [101]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Finn doesn't really get why Puck is with Lauren, until he does.
Series: Glee Drabbles [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 4





	Now I get it

** Finn and Lauren (old drabble) **

He couldn’t see why Puck liked her so much. She was a total bitch who had him whipped. Finn was walking down the hallway back to his kissing booth, where there was already a line of girls waiting for his return, among them, at the back, was Lauren. She was a wrestler at this school, had an intense love for Cadbury eggs, and had Puck wrapped around her fingers. He had never seen his best friend like this, and it had him worried. Finn just shook it out of his head for now, ready to please the ladies in line. There were maybe five or six girls before Lauren came up. All the kissing leading up to her were simple pecks on the lips, but she put down a five dollar bill and hauled him in. He totally wasn’t expecting for her to take control of the kiss like she did. I mean, on some level he must have because she was a total badass, but it turned him on with how much force she used. He could do nothing but kiss her back, especially when she slipped her tongue into the mix. Before he could really enjoy this kiss, she pulled back, smirked at him, and walked away toward the choir room.

Puck walked up the hallway and saw Finn just standing there. “Now you get it?” he asked his dumbstruck friend.

“Yeah, I think I do,” Finn replied, touching his lips. “Damn it.”

END


End file.
